


Moonlight Flight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Moonlight Flight

While not as comfortable as some in the air, Neville had become quite adept at flying. He'd even played a bit of Quidditch with the Weasleys on Boxing Day.

So why were his palms sweating, his heart racing, his groin throb-?

"All right back there, Neville?" Oliver turned his head slightly, his moonlit profile nearly glowing against the dark sky.

"I'm fine," he replied huskily. "Much farther?"

A smile flitted across the man's full lips. "Nearly there."

Neville realized he wasn't ready for the flight to end. He tightened his grip around Oliver's waist, warming himself against the cold night.


End file.
